-Bacia-Eterno-
by Emmene-moi
Summary: "I was never meant to be 'Just Harry'. I was meant to be the person who had all the power to destroy the world and watch it burn for the crimes it had committed against me." HG/GW/AD Light bashing. Drarry Theoville JPxTMR Vampire!Harry and Neville SUMMARY INSIDE
1. -Lets-Fastfoward-A-Little-Bit

Summary: **_Harry and Neville had gone missing during the summer and no one knew about it. They discover a plethora of 'interesting' information about their pasts and find out that their true parents were alive and that they were taken from them as babies._**

**Main Pairings:**

_**Dom!Harry x Sub!Draco**_

_**Dom!Neville x Sub!Theo**_

_**Dom!James x Sub!Tom**_

_**Bellatrix x Rodolphus **_

**Disclaimer: I'm probably going to hell for writing this, but hey, YOU guys read this so see you there.**

**_Warnings!!: There is boy x boy love, it has Mpreg and gay lemons. If the things listed above aren't your cup of tea, there's the back button at the top of your screen._**

**_Constructive criticism is most welcome _**

**Chapter One: Let's Fast Forward A Bit**

**September 1st 1996, 11h12**

**Location-Hogwarts Express**

Everyone stared in the compartments stared in complete and utter silence as the tall stranger passed by. He had inky bluish-black hair that was tied up into a thick French braid down his back. His skin was pale as snow, revealing lithe bands of muscles barely hidden underneath his unblemished skin.

His eyes were cat-like and were an alluring, piercing Bahama blue. His face looked looked like it was that of Adonis himself, high cheekbones, thick eyelashes framing his eyes, full lips, strong nose and elegant eyebrows. He wore an unusual outfit. Well, unusual for the wizards and witches who weren't raised in the Muggle World.

He wore purposely torn Levi's faded blue denim three quarter jeans, pale gold red bottoms with black socks that were folded over twice, a black polo neck sweater, fashionably rounded silver glasses and a thin gold necklace around his neck. Many rings adorned his fingers. Along with a black and green trunk with the initials: A. K. R. T. he had on a small black leather backpack.

He walked to the front of the train with an air of intimidating confidence and inhuman grace, he passed people without a simple polite 'Hello'. Right into the Slytherin-Ravenclaw territory.

Location-Front Compartments

Draco was telling his squad of Slytherins all about his holiday in Bulgaria when the stranger came knocking inside his compartment. If his father had never drummed into him that Malfoys never reveal their emotions so easily like some common Mudblood or Bloodtraitors(That would let the potential enemy gain the upper hand on you), he might have blushed a Weasley red in front of the boy.

Said stranger seemed to have somehow read his mind, judging from the slight smirk that graced his beautiful face.

'Hello,'he said in a smooth baritone. 'Is there any space left for me in this compartment?'

Pansy Parkinson got a funny, calculating glint in her pale green eyes that always managed to unnerve Draco because it always meant trouble for the blond.

'Yes!'she said with a kind smile, beckoning the stranger inside. 'There's a space next to Draco!'

'But I'm sitting next to Draco!'Theo Nott whined as the brunette pushed him out of the seat that took him forever to warm. He grumbled as he moved to sit in between Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

'And I don't care!'she hissed. The stranger chuckled as she set him down next to the uncomfortable blond boy while she ordered Vincent to put his luggage on the rack above. She got herself comfortable on the floor next to Millicent and began her interrogation. 'So...what's your name?'

'I rather keep it a secret until we get to Hogwarts, meanwhile you can tell me yours,'he replied mysteriously. Just as Pansy was about to introduce herself, another person came in. He had hair that was brown-black color and a bit wavier than the stranger's. His eyes were a strange purple color and he had slightly olive toned skin.

He seemed to be just as tall as the other unknown boy. His facial features were just as sharp and he too also looked as if he were cut out of marble. He wore the same jeans as the stranger, his shirt was thin and short sleeved and he wore a black necklace around his neck while silver red bottoms. His fingers were occupied with an abundance of rings.

'There you are!'he said in a jovial tone as soon as his purple eyes had the stranger in sight. 'I've been wondering where you went after we got off the platform...'

Pansy smirked some more, her gleaming eyes snapping between a sufficiently cowed Theo and the other boy.

'Come in! Come in! We were just about to introduce ourselves! Sit next to Theo right here!—Daphne don't give me that look! MOVE!' she hissed as the pissed off Ice Queen moved to sit daintily on the floor.

'We were just about to start introducing ourselves! It's okay if you don't want to say anything like your...Brother?'she said as everyone had gotten settled into their new places.

'Cousin, but we are like brothers,'the dark brunette said with a smirk in the blue eyed boy's direction.

'Cool. I am Pansy Parkinson. Heiress-Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Parkinson and Sullivan.'she said. 'Daph, Blaise, Vinnie, Greg, Tracy, Terry, Padma, Su, Theo and Draco, you next.'

Daphne didn't smile at all, she was testing the two Adonis to see if they were worthy of her friendship. 'I am Daphne Greengrass. Heiress-Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. Pleased to meet you.' she then shook hands with both of the boys.

'I am Blaise Zabini. Heir-Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Zabini and Via Santander. Nice to meet you.'the caramel skinned icy blue eyed boy shook hands with uncertainty.

'I am Vincent Crabbe. Heir-Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Crabbe. Pleasure to meet you,'the boy said with a slight smirk as he shook hands with the bluenette and the brunette.

And the introductions carried on.

'Gregory Goyle. Heir-Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Goyle. Pleasure.'

'Tracy Davis. Heiress-Baroness to the Noble House of Davis. Nice to meet you.'

'Terrence Boot. Heir-Baron to the Noble House of Boot. Wonderful to meet you.'

'Padma Patil. Heiress-Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Patil and Maharajah. Glad to meet you.'

'I am Su Li. Heiress-Princess to the Wizarding Qing and Tang Dynasty and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Li. I am happy to meet you,'the beautiful Chinese girl said with a kind smile.

Theo Nott gulped a bit as he was about to speak. This wasn't really the norm for him, even if he was a normally soft spoken person. Draco wasn't fairing much better and the blond liked to talk. A lot.

'I am Theodore Nott. Heir-Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Nott, Hearst and Windsor. Pleasure to make your acquaintance,'he murmured. He shook the bluenette's hand steadily, but his hand trembled for some inane reason that he couldn't explain. All Theo knew was that the purple eyed brunette drew him in like a moth to a dangerous fire. The stranger's smirk told him so.

Draco was last. He panicked a bit when he saw the the bespectacled boy. Just the sight of him made his heart beat irregularly. He was so attractive.

'Draco Malfoy. Heir-Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy, Vos, and Lauder. Simply brilliant to meet you,'he said with as much confidence and politeness that his mother had taught him to show.

'Wonderful. I think that we may be very great friends someday...'the bluenette said with a gentle smile, his eyes a bit unfocused for a short moment before snapping back to reality.

Just then Hermione Granger decided to pop in. She spotted the two cousins and frowned slightly, her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

'You should put on your uniforms now. We're nearing Hogwarts soon,'she said with a slightly bossy tone before shutting the compartment door closed and leaving.

'Oooh!! Look at me! I'm a Gryffindork prefect! I'm Little Miss Perfect and you should always listen to me! If you don't, I'll tell McGonagall!'Pansy mocked the bushy haired brunette.

Daphne gave an unladylike snort. 'Panz, that little mishap of you vs Granger happened ages ago. So what if she almost got you suspended as a Prefect?'

'Uhh—Hm, lets see...'Pansy said thoughtfully. 'I could have gotten punished by my father! My mother would force me to go to more Pureblood Etiquette lessons, which are fucking brutal may I add! I had to learn how to dance on a tightrope in the summer before Fourth Year if you don't remember, Daph. You were there! And that was just because I accidentally broke Great Aunt Beverly's ugly cat vase. I never knew why mother loved that vase...'

'Your Mum is odd, Pansy...'Draco smirked. 'Just like you.'

'Hey! That's not true!'

**_**

**Location- Great Hall**

The Hall was silent as the two new students walked in with the First Years. Dumbledore immediately perked up, wondering if he could recruit the two boys for the Light Side.

They looked as if they were from wealthy families, judging from the material their uniforms were made out of. Their money could be used to fund the Order. His blue eyes narrowed slightly in confusion when it seemed like Minerva and Severus knew the boys, judging from the tiny wave from the usually stern woman and the rare smile from the normally surly Potions Master. Young Ronald Weasley also seemed to know them while Miss Granger remained in the dark.

Albus Dumbledore startled a bit when he saw the eye colors of the teens. Neon blue and purple. Only two people have ever had that eye color when they used to roam the corridors of Hogwarts. Two mistakes that he wishes to be corrected.

The one with the blue eyes went up to Minerva and whispered something into her ear that he couldn't even catch, despite the numerous Eavesdropping Spells he placed on all his staff.

But where was Harry and Neville? Were they missing?

What was going on?

The two strangers were awaiting their turn when 'Moriarty, Lorelei' was Sorted into Ravenclaw. The brunette smirked when he knew that he was next. McGonagall returned the smirk with an unnoticed curl of her lips.

'Lestrange, Malik!' she called out as the quiet buzzing in the Hall had been silenced immediately.

'Lestrange?!'Malik heard a Gryffindor whisper to their friend. 'We're dead. That's it. We're all going to hell.'

Malik rolled his eyes as he sat on the chair.

**'Ahhh, Mr Longbottom! How nice it is to Sort you in your true House. I knew that you had lots of potential!****' **Alastair, the Sorting Hat chirped inside Malik's mind.

_'You were right. I should have listened to you and not let Augusta bully me into being a copy of someone that I'm clearly not. But please, put me in Slytherin! I want some of that perky Nott arse..'_Malik replied, leering at the mental image of Theo Nott.

**'No way am I unleashing you on the poor Slytherins. You are your mother's son. Both of you are mentally unstable.'**

_'Aww...But thanks for the compliment! I'll get that arse somehow...'_

**'And for your creative plans that are just too ingenious (and very disturbing may I add) you better be...**

'RAVENCLAW!' Alistair yelled for all to hear.

Everyone was dumbfounded. A Lestrange in Ravenclaw? Weren't they too crazy for that?

Dumbledore panicked after he heard the name Lestrange. That was one of the babies he had stolen exactly sixteen years ago from Dark Families who did not deserve them and gave them to Light Families to who had no children and could steer them in the path of the right side.

And the power level those babies had, it was best if they were bendable pawns for his cause of the Greater Good. It was best that they could never learn of their true origins.

Now the shit hit the fan with hopefully one of those two babies.

But Dumbledore had a feeling he'd need to break out the Firewhiskey after tonight.

'No! He cannot be a Lestrange! That is Neville Longbottom!'he yelled as he stood up from his seat. The boy paused from making his way in between the open space between Su and Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

'Excuse me, but Neville Longbottom is dead. He died at the start of the summer. I am Malik Atlas Lestrange. I saw the boy die as the light went out of his eyes. I was the only person who cared about him. The only one who gave a flying fuck about his wellbeing. Please, do not make me angry at you, it would do you no good!' Malik hissed, amethyst eyes flashing at Dumbledore before storming off to the Raven's table.

'Let me continue the Sorting!'McGonagall said, cowing Albus into shutting his mouth and sitting down with a frightful glare.

Soon after half a dozen more children, it was the blue eyed stranger's turn after 'Quinn,Terra!' was put into Hufflepuff.

'Riddle-Tepes, Alessio!'

Everyone waited with baited breath as he walked up and sat on the tiny stool, the hat covering his eyes. The all knew now that Alessio was actually their Savior. Who knows what will happen to the world now?

**'Hello, Harry Potter. Or should I say, Prince Alessio of the Royal Vampires?'**

_'Hmm...I like the Princey part. Has a nice ring to it. I should have listened to you. I would have done great in Slytherin, where I'll find my real friends...And a delectable little Mate to shag...'_Alessio said with a devious smirk that made some people in the Hall a bit uneasy.

**'None of that, Mr Riddle-Tepes. I'm sure that your 'Mother' won't be very happy with you and your Father would just give you a slap on the back if they heard your thoughts...You may just be on the same rank as the psychotic Duke Lestrange...'**

'It's just a matter of time before they add "Syndrome" to my last name...'

**'True. I can't put you with the Ravens. They already have deal with young Malik. Your plans for revenge need polishing, so you better be...**

'SLYTHERIN!'

Alessio smirked as he walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Pansy in the center. He turned around to face a faintly smiling Ron Weasley and nodded for him to carry on with their surprise attack.

When they were Sorting 'Van Doren, Easton' who went to Ravenclaw, Ron stood up before Minerva could call up the next First Year, he got up from the Gryffindor Table, effectively spooking Hermione and his sister Ginny.

'I wish to be ReSorted!'he declared.

'Oh my fucking God, this has been the longest Sorting of my bloody life. I'm HUNGRY as fuck!'Draco whined in a fashion that Alessio decided was adorable.

The way his quicksilver orbs sparkled and the way his skin looked delicate and soft to the touch. But the best thing of all was the Malfoy Heir's scent. It smelt like the sweetest roses ever, honey, vanilla and a fresh spearmint mix.

Draco Malfoy did not realize it yet, but he belonged to Alessio in mind, body and soul.

Back to the current problem with a certain redhead, Hermione Granger yelled at him from where she sat:

'RONALD! You can't be ReSorted! You're just being silly. Come back here and sit down, okay?'

Ron only gave her a look of contempt before turning back to face Minerva. Dumbledore said nothing, knowing that no matter what he said, he would never be listened to. He watched on with a heavy heart as one of the sons of his most loyal families escaped his control.

'Why do you want to do this?'Minerva asked him.

'Because I talked the Hat out of putting me in my correct House. I was worried that I would be ostracised by my family...'he said in a clear voice. People began murmuring again.

'Very well. Weasley, Ronald come up if you please for a ReSort,'Minerva said.

When Ron sat, he was blinded by the Alistair.

**'Hello again,Mr Weasley. Did you finally find your wit beyond measure?'**

'I always had it. Sometimes my judgement was clouded, but that was because of Granger. She would always make sure that Harry and I would never be able to surpass her in school by making us go do useless things such as Quidditch or investigate something that we had absolutely zero business with. I was always a smart person, it's just that I hid it well because I never thought that I would never be enough against my brothers, but Harry—Alessio showed me differently. I am more than just another Weasley...'

'Who are you then?'

_'The King. I can thank Draco for his catchy song.'_

'Alrighty then, my King! You better be...

'RAVENCLAW!'

Everyone was stumped. A Weasley in the Raven House? Ron Weasley no less! Ron smirked at an outraged Hermione as his tie and robes changed the House of the Brave's scarlet and gold to the Wisest House's blue and bronze.

Luna gave him a pat on the back while Cho gave him 'bedroom eyes'. It made Ron squirm a bit. Malik and Terry congratulated him. All the others engaged him in interesting conversations that immediately made him feel at home.

On the other side of the Hall, Blaise wasn't the only Slytherin stumped into shocked silence. His head was reeling from the fact that one of the most stupidest Weasleys had made it to the Raven House.

After awhile, Dumbledore said his annual nonsensical speeches before everyone could tuck in.

Pansy began her interrogation.

'So, Longbottom is your cousin? But how? And how are you Potter—?'

'I'm sorry Miss Parkinson, but I do not feel like divulging anything. And do not call me Potter. I am Alessio. It would do you good to remember that.'Alessio said with a cold tone, his neon eyes flashing...crimson for a short while before returning to their normal blue behind his glasses.

'Sorry. Won't do it again!'the green eyed girl apologised.

'Uh—Alessio...Are you taking different lessons this year or not?'Tracy asked, trying to change the subject.

'Well, I'm definitely not doing Divination this year, but I want do Ancient Runes and Arthimancy, my Mother says that those subjects are pretty useful if I want to specialise in Curse-Breaking or even Spell Creation. It is actually quite sad that Hogwarts has had so many useful classes such as the Dramatic Arts or Alchemy That is why the Wizarding World of England is so behind with time. The clothes you saw me wearing on the train? That's the average fashion trend in South Africa's Wizarding and Muggle World,'the bluenette said with wry smile.

Draco perked up at that. He absolutely loved complaining about Wizarding England being devolvement personified.

'True. It's sad that I cannot further myself in piano playing at the school and I have to do that only at home...'he said, blushing slightly when the taller male stared at him with a strange twinkle in his eyes that was nice, unlike Dumbledore's annoying twinkle.

'I didn't know you could play the piano,'Alessio remarked.

'I played ever since I turned eight.'

'I would love to hear you play,'Alessio huskily stated. He licked off some caramel from his slice of cake off his spoon slowly and sinfully, Draco had to cross his legs. Tightly.

"_Oh Drakie poo, you're going be with Alessio even if it's the last thing I do...You need someone new..._''

Pansy thought with an internal smirk.

She wasn't put in the House of the Cunning and Ambitious for nothing.

**———————**

**A/N: Next chapter is how this mess all started, Alessio Style.**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx**


	2. Rewind!

**AN: _I love you guys so much! Thanks for the faves and all the follows (*). Sorry for that disappearing act but my final exams were going down this term. Now only less than two weeks until school is over for the year!!!!!!!!! Last exam f*ed me up today. EMS is no child's play. Six Invigilators and CCTV..._**

**AN: _Bacia Eterno is ITALIAN for 'Kisses Eternal' at least that's what my dictionary says..._**

**_——————_**

**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

**_——————_**

**_Chapter Two:_**

**Now Let's Rewind This **

**Back To ****The Beginning **

**Alessio**: **_Hello, you must have been confused about the scene in the Great Hall, and you must be wondering _**_'How the fuck did that mess go down?'._

**_Well...not in those exact choice of words, but somewhere along the lines of it. Well, even though I don't feel like sharing with the Slytherin-Ravenclaw Squad, I'll tell you. It all started when I had avoided staying at my personal hellhole...After my stupid Muggle relatives had conveniently FORGOT ME at the Platform. Well, except Dudley..._**

**Malik**: **_As if I don't have one too, Mr Goody-Goody. Augusta was horrible. _**

**Alessio**: _**Shut it, Mal. I know that you're still mad over the fact that I tattled on you to your Mum when you tried to wrestle a rogue centaur.**_

**Malik**: _**Yes bitch, I am. Now let's carry on with the bloody story...**_

**_**

**30 June 1996**

**Location: Kings Cross Station **

A very depressed looking Harry James Potter and Neville Franklin Longbottom disembarked the Hogwarts Express with heavy hearts after they had had finished saying their goodbyes to their friends, really not looking forward at all to their summers.

They waited and waited for their respective relatives to pick them up, but no one showed. Harry had suggested that they cross to the Muggle side when it got dark. They had been waiting far too long for their relatives. No one was at the station anymore. Only a few Muggles milling about, all the cafes and kiosks were closed.

So they sat on a bench, eating a small portion of some of the food that they had bought on the train.

'You know, Gran had always threatened to leave me alone at the Platform, but I had never thought that she would actually like, you know. . ._do it_.'Neville mumbled softly to Harry.

Harry gave the boy a grim smile. 'I, on the other hand, always knew that this day would come. My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always hated me. My cousin on the other hand seemed to actually, I don't know..._like me_ for a change. And for some reason, he really hated being in the same room as either of his parents the whole summer before Fifth Year began. Something must've happened while I was away...' the raven hair said. He carried on munching on a Pumpkin Pastie.

'Everything would have been better if only both our parents were okay. Yours are dead. Mine have been driven bonkers. Both of us have been oppressed for years, suffering abuse from the people who are supposed to care about us...'Neville stated sadly.

Emerald eyes met chocolate brown as they clouded over. 'Why is it always us that have to suffer?'Harry murmured.

'You won't have to any longer,'a smooth voice spoke from behind them before both boys' vision faded to black.

**_**

**THIRD PERSON **

The black haired boy felt someone dabbing at his face with some cloth, gently singing a sweet lullaby softly in a hypnotic voice as he regained consciousness. He didn't open his eyes, fearing that if he did, the person would end their beautiful song.

"I know that you're awake. I won't bite you. Well—I could bite you if I really, really wanted to,"a soft voice spoke with an amused tone.

Emerald eyes snapped open to see a pair of impossibly round neon blue eyes framed by long black eyelashes that reminded him of the waters of the Bahamas or Mauritius colors like the ones in Aunt Petunia's travel catalogues.

Harry wasn't sure if the stranger was a man or a woman, since his softer yet still angular facial features made them look androgynous. Chestnut brown hair cascaded like a flowing river down to their back, held back by a silver ribbon in a ponytail at the nape of the person's neck.

Their lips were a pretty rose petal shape that could break hearts if ever set into even the slightest hint of a pout, their color almost like a rich wine. Their nose a strong aristocratic one.

Their skin tone was paler than even Harry's already was, literally appearing as white as snow. The person was decked out in precious gems, from the bandy jewel flower crown on their head to the gold blood diamond encrusted belt around their curvy waist.

The stranger wore a pale yellow Victorian era corset dress with flowing white sleeves that went all the way to their elbows. On their feet they wore nothing, bottle green nail polish decorating their nails.

All in all, they were simply stunning.

"Am I dead? Because I think I just saw an Angel,"Harry said with a smirk.

The stranger's elegant eyebrows arched. "Your pickup lines are so cheesy, my dear. You need to work on them better if you wanna get into someone's pants. And I highly, HIGHLY recommend that you don't attempt your nonsense with me,"they said with a posh English accent that was marred with some other accent.

'Where on earth am I?"Harry asked as he looked around a luxuriously furnished bedroom with a color scheme of green, cream and gold. It was rather pleasing to the eye.

'Italy,'the stranger informed him in an innocent voice that deceived no one.

"WHAT?!"

**_**

**NEVILLE**

I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with a beautiful woman with curly dark brown hair and wild purple eyes that seemed to penetrate (hehe) deep into my soul.

'Hello there!'she whispered softly to me in a voice that I felt something within me tell me to recognize it, but I just couldn't place where I had heard it before. It was as unreachable as a distant memory.

'Um—Uh, hullo?'I stuttered out, my face turning red from embarrassment. The woman's plump ruby lips twisted into a smirk. Her curly hair flowed down to the base of her tailbone, she wore a glittery dark blue Victorian corset dress and had a belt made of the finest jewels wrapped around her tiny waist. Her fingers had numerous rings, her hair braided with ribbons. She looked like those Disney Princess people I had heard Lavender tell Parvati about.

That picture faded as soon as she opened her mouth.

'You're just so cute, I could just _eat you up_,'she whispered even more quietly, her voice turning slightly guttural at the end. And that caused me to squeak.

'Don't eat me, please! I-I probably don't even taste nice! I'm all pudgy and whatever!' I said in a panic.

The woman gave me tinkly laugh that instantly calmed me down and spoke. 'Silly child, I was just joking!'she said through peals of giggles.

'I knew that. I was just playing along!'I retorted with a red face.

'Sure you did, Luv. Sure you did.'

Then I look around the royal blue, silver and black room, taking in its luxurious image.

'Where am I?'I asked the woman.

'Italy,'she said bluntly.

'COME AGAIN?!'I exclaimed, not believing what I heard.

**_**

**HARRY **

'What do you bloody mean that I'm in ITALY, you nutter?!' I yelled.

The stranger said nothing to me and only handed me a long piece of parchment.

I began to read and what I saw, I absolutely did not like.

_Dear King and Queen Riddle-Tepes of Vampires,_

_We have finally located your son after nearly fifteen long years after he was taken away from the Queen along with the King two days after he was born._

_We had to try and use some underhanded tactics with the Goblins of Gringotts but eventually we had gotten the information we needed._

_Below the letter is a false and true birth certificate of your Prince._

_Your loyal subjects,_

_Liliana Quinn Hawthorne _

_and Peter Jakob Pettigrew_

_~_

**_BIRTH CERTIFICATE (1)_**

**_Name: Harry James Potter _**

**_D.O.B: 31 July 1980_**

**_Age: 15_**

**_Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)_**

**_Mother: Lily Quinn Potter nee Evans (deceased)_**

**_Siblings: None_**

**_Grandfather: Charlus Alexander Potter (deceased), Tadeus Aaron Evans (deceased)_**

**_Grandmother: Dorea Calypso Potter nee Black (deceased), Quinn Patrician Evans nee Hawthorne _**

**_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black(deceased)_**

**_Godmother: Alice Melinoe Longbottom nee Montgomery (mentally unstable)_**

**_Creature Inheritance: None_**

**_Mate: None_**

**_Core: Light (Merlin Level)_**

**_Magical Talents: _**

**_Metaphormagus: 25%_**

**_Hereditary Blocks: (placed Albus P. B. W. Dumbledore)_**

**_Animagus: 100%_**

**_Metamorphmagus: 75%_**

**_Parseltongue: 40%_**

**_Wandless Magic: 100%_**

**_Occlumency: 80%_**

**_Creature Inheritance: 100%_**

**_Potions in system: (given to by Albus Dumbledore)_**

**_Loyalty to the Light_**

**_Amortentia: keyed to Ginevra Weasley _**

**_Distrust of Slytherins _**

**_Nutrient Siphoner_**

**_Kiss of Death: to activate at age 18_**

**___**

**_BIRTH CERTIFICATE (2)_**

**_Name: Alessio Khalil Riddle-Tepes_**

**_D.O.B: 31 July 1980_**

**_Age:15_**

**_Father: Jamison Carlo Tepes (alive)_**

**_Mother: Tomlinson Marvolo Riddle-Tepes (alive)_**

**_Siblings: Maedrian North Riddle-Tepes, Dante Lukariah Riddle-Tepes [Dudley Vernon Dursley](Triplet brothers)_**

**_Grandfather: Carlo Alessio Tepes (alive), Thomas Alan Riddle (Deceased)_**

**_Grandmother: Delta Calypso Tepes nee Black(alive), Merope Atiya Riddle nee Gaunt (alive)_**

**_Godfather: Sirius Orion Prince-Black(alive)_**

**_Godmother/Aunt: Liliana Quinn Hawthorne (alive)_**

**_Creature Inheritance: Royal Vampire _**

**_Mate: Draconian Lucien Malfoy (1/4 Submissive Veela)_**

**_Core: Dark (Off the charts)_**

**_Magical Talents:_**

**_Wandless Magic _**

**_Hypnosis _**

**_Shape Shifting _**

**_Parseltongue _**

**_Telepathy _**

**_Levitation _**

**_Shadow Walking_**

**_Necromancy _**

**_Blocks: BROKEN _**

**___**

'What is the meaning of this?' I hissed to the stranger.

Their calm demeanour was replaced by a really weepy one. 'You're my son!'they sobbed into their small hands.

I was surprised. Tell me how a dangerous as fuck Dark Lord was supposed to be my real mother?! He tried to kill me at least seven times already! And I have a twin?! My dad, grandmother and grandfather are ALIVE?! I'm supposed to be a VAMPIRE?! This situation was just getting too ridiculous **(Riddikulus) **now!

As I was too busy fuming silently, two people came bursting into the room. They both were very tall males and both had long inky bluish black hair. The younger looking one had these strange neon blue eyes like the apparent Dark Lord sitting across from me but the rest of his face looked too much like the taller man's

The difference was that the other man's eyes were a strange topaz color. He rushed over to the still weeping brunette with an unbelievable speed and cradled him into a small ball snuggled between his arms.

The blue eyed boy gave me a lopsided grin and spoke with a soft voice:

'So...I see that Madre given you the birth certificates?'he said with an awkward English accent laced with something else.

I gave him a 'what do you think, genius?' kind of look.

He gave a nervous chuckle. 'So...um, hi? My name's Maedrian...But you can call me Mae. If you like! That is...I'm not not pushing you to! Perfectly fine if you don't want to! Uh—!'

'Mae-Mae you're babbling again,'the topaz eyed man said with a fond smile as he stared at me, his eyes filled with glee.

The other boy blushed a faint red at that. 'Oops.'

The man grinned at me some more before saying:

'Hello. My name is Jamison. You can call me Jami if you want until you get comfortable...'

The "if you ever do" wasn't hard to detect in the air.

Finally Riddle lifted his head from Jamison's arms and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

'I'm pretty sure that you know me, Harry...'

'Please don't call me that,'I said sharply. After all he had done? No fucking way.

He nodded silently. 'What do you wish me to address you as?'he asked.

'For now? Nothing. I wish not to speak to you.'

'I guess that I should be going...'Riddle mumbled sadly before managing to get out of Jamison's arms and rushed out of the room at a simply impossible speed.

'You shouldn't be so hard on him, Harry...'Jamison whispered.

That just made me angry. 'Why should I not be! He made my life a living hell for five YEARS! He nearly killed me SEVEN times—!'

'Two actually. He did not attack you at all after your second year. And he did not touch my cousin, Lils and I.'Jamison said.

What? He's James Potter?! You know what? I shouldn't be even surprised by this shit anymore.

'Then, pray tell, _James_, who did?'I asked snottily.

'Albus Dumbledore.'

_No Harry. Stop being surprised now. This is your version of a normal day for you._ I had told myself.

I inhaled deeply before speaking.

'So you're James Potter?'he said.

'Basically, yes.'

'Liliana is Lily Potter nee Evans. And she's your cousin?'

'Pretty much.'

'Dumbledore tried to get rid of you two why?'

'I had already started aligning the kingdom with the Dark Side. Tom and I were in the middle of negotiations. Dumbledore did not wish for it to happen, so, he took us out. But not for long. After you were born, Tom adored you and your brother so very much. When Lils, you and I were taken away, he was heartbroken and eventually found us...'

'Then what happened?' I asked.

'That is for Tom to tell you as I do not know of what had happened then.'

I felt a strong twinge of guilt weighing on my heart. Maybe I should give them a chance. But why did it take them so long to find me? Jamison knew about Liliana's sister. They knew where she lived. So why did they leave me to rot in my personal hell?

So that they could pamper their sweet 'Mae-Mae'?

He probably had a much nicer life than I did, lucky thing.

'Hn. Whatever. Can I please just go back to sleep?'

Maedrian's face fell and Jamison's became closed off as they left the room.

Tch. No matter what happened—I still can't get used to the fact that my whole world has been taken off its axis.

They have to earn my trust.


End file.
